Heartbreak Insurance
by Warped09
Summary: Mallory is a human teenager with many life problems. She had a terrible boyfriend who has moved away, leaving a HUGE reminder. When the Cullens move in with an extra member to there group and a semi-depressed brother, will things change? R and R!
1. The First

**AN: Hi! This is my first fan fic and I hope you'll enjoy it! Review if there is anything that needs changing or if you think this story is trash and you don't think I should continue! I don't get offended easily so don't tr and spare my feelings! 3 ENJOY  
DISCLAIMER: I only own this plot and a select few characters to come. Everything else is owned by Stephanie Meyers**

**Heartbreak Insurance**

Alice's PoV

We had all pulled up at the same time. We now had to take two cars to get to school each day because of our growing numbers. Some of us were… closer to others so we had our specific spots and we never strayed from it. Except for today. Emmett decided to go hunting our first day so he wouldn't be here until late tonight. He hadn't been the same since Stephen had joined us. It was a touchy subject for him so we never really pushed him farther than was necessary. So today Carlisle allowed this not wanting to upset him more.

So here we are, all getting out of our separate cars. Jasper and I always ride with Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob. Ever since Rosalie… well we aren't as close anymore. Part of me was happy for her finally dealing with who she was, the other part of me, the more dominant part was upset with her screwing everything up.

We were thirty minutes early for school so we all sat on the bumpers of the cars. I decided I would check up on Emmett, but as hard as I tried everything was black. I gasped. Our futures were blank! Edward noticed this and got a worried expression on his face and collected his wife and daughter in his arms.

"What's going on?" asked Edward and Jasper at the same time.

"Our futures… they… aren't there." I answered still somewhat dazed.

"What does that mean?" Stephen, who still didn't understand my visions, questioned cautiously.

"There are a number of possibilities some are worse than others but there are three basic problems that could be the base of the problem. Option one which is the worst, for me, is that I am going to die, and soon," Jaspers arm around my waist tightened considerably. "Option two which isn't quite as bad is that I've lost my visions. And Option Three which has only happened twice in my existence is, the future is changing so drastically that the universe, namely my visions, need time to catch up."

Just than a girl with long black hair and gorgeous green eyes walked by with a lovely scent leaving a trail behind her, well not a visible one. She was rather gorgeous and all of a sudden…

_"I love you, babe." Emmett said with the most sincere face I'd ever seen walking over to the girls. "Both of you."_

_"Well, I love you too, so you better love me." She said winking and flipping here black hair behind her shoulder. _

_They both laughed and a cute little girl came running up to them hugging their legs. _

_End vision_

Edward and I smiled at each other and Edward murmured loud enough for only the eight of us to hear in the now crowded parking lot, "Option three."

**An: well thats the first chapter... they'll get longer so if i get some good reviews I'll update again either today or tomorrow. I will post a picture of this mysterious girl on my profile soon so feel free to check it out. Maybe I'll find one of Stephen too. Anyways... what's ya think?!**

**~Warped09**


	2. Suprising Gift

AN: Ok so I have a few readers and 1 review so I guess thats ok. Um This chapter is dedicated to Lauren for helping design the outfits on my profile and also to AlyNiki for being the first (and hopefully not the last) reviewer! To clear up any confusion, Rosalie letf Emmett for Stephan (another vamp). So anyway. I put up more pictures on my profile like Mallory's house and car so you can go check those out now. Ok... so on with the story.

Chapter 2-Suprising Gift

Mallory's PoV

The alarm clock on my bedside table started to go off and I slammed my hand down on it. It was such an annoying sound. Groaning I rolled over. I really needed to get up and feed Hayden.

So I get up. She is practically the only reason to get up, aside from I want to finish high school to be a good example.

Anyway, first things first. I dragged my body over to my master bathroom which is pretty nice if I say so myself, but I'd bet I'm not the only one who thinks that. Since my parent's death I got everything they owned, including their million dollar house. My dad was a pig time doctor for celebrities and my mother was an award-winning author; a power couple. So I had more than enough money in the bank, I just tried to save some for a rainy day and all that. My older brother had gotten 2 million dollars from them and his trust fund, so he didn't mind that I got ten times that. Besides I had Hayden to take care of. He was still a bachelor living in New York, NY going to college and partying away.

Because I had all this money, the two of us (Hayden and I) are living a nice life. I can go spend money on whatever I wanted and get the necessities and Hayden can get all the latest and greatest toys. Or whatever I could buy for a two year old. Life was pretty good… except for the loneliness. It was very rare, but when it did appear it stung way bad. Sure I had my very few friends and I could call my brother whenever, but sometimes that s not enough. Most people at school think I'm stuck up because of all this money I have. Sometimes it's the other way around, that they're only my friends _for _my money. But either way I guess I was both popular and unpopular. Popular because people looked at me for what was cool or not. And unpopular because I had one friend.

After dropping Hayden at daycare, I pulled into my schools parking lot in my newest car, a classic red Ferrari. Although it was and older style, it had a shiny paint job and a brand new engine. It was one of my favorites… for now.

I had a hard time deciding if I'd just wait in the car until the warning bell sounded so I wouldn't be checked out by a bunch of creepy hormonal seniors, or just go to class before they all got here. I chose the first. So when it as around time for the bell I got out, slamming my door, only gaining attention, and locked it. Walking off toward the main building I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings.

When lunch rolled around I found my one true best friend, Madyson, and walked to the cafeteria with her by my side. By the time we were there we had given minute-by-minute details about our weekend. Hers was more exciting… of course. It was always that way

"Man we need to do something together this weekend! You need to get out of that house of yours, no matter how amazing it is!" She laughed

"I agree. Just not another kegger for the sexually confused." I joked remembering the old days, before Will. Gosh, I hate him.

"That was on time, and the last time I trust Geramy about where a good party is at for two high school girls." She shuddered. Geramy was her younger brother.

"Why would you trust a 13 year old with information like that?'

"Yeah, yeah we talked about this already, lesson learned."

Sitting at our regular table in the back, I saw a big group of 8 kids walk in I'd never seen before. They all looked really amazing and breathtaking, but I just turned back over to Madyson who was eating her salad and listening to her iPod, tapping random rhythms onto the table with her free hand. But when I looked back up, that same group of kids were walking toward me, a small pixie looking girl leading them .

"May we sit with you two?" the same girl asked.

"Um, sure Go ahead." After speaking with her I went into a daze.

"_I'm Alice, these are basically my family. That's Jasper, my boyfriend, Edward, my brother, Bella, his girlfriend, Nessie, my sister, Jake, our foreign exchange student," he laughed at this very quietly and just shook his head, "Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, and Stephen, Rosalie's boyfriend. We have another brother Emmett but he won't be here 'til Wednesday." _

_I wasn't able to say anything other than, "Mallory and this is Madyson." I was too shocked. I had just seen this_

_-End vision-_

"I'm Alice, these are basically my family. That's Jasper, my boyfriend, Edward, my brother, Bella, his girlfriend, Nessie, my sister, Jake, our foreign exchange student," he laughed at this very quietly and just shook his head, "Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, and Stephen, Rosalie's boyfriend. We have another brother Emmett but he won't be here 'til Wednesday."

"Mallory and this is Madyson." I whispered. Under my breath I mumbled "What the hell?!"

Edward was looking at me with a somewhat amazed expression. What was he looking at me like that for? He just shook his head and said, "Pleasure to meet you Mallory."

"Likewise." Then I had a flushing of voices in my head. Like there had been a dam blocking my brain but now everything was coming to me. I realized with a gasp, that these were everyone's thoughts.

Edward looked completely stunned and he his thought were like this

**I can't believe it! This human has the most amazing power I've ever seen! It's as if she can duplicate someone's power just by speaking with them. Completely involuntary!**

I was completely shocked into silence. I was only vaguely aware of Mallory introducing herself and then excusing herself to go to lunch study hall.

**Edward. **I called his name through my mind and he looked at me. I don't even know this guy but I figured I might as well try and figure out what's going on with me. There was a slight buzzing in the back of my mind of voices. **Why can I hear yours and everyone thoughts and having visions of the future?**

He shrugged then replied "you have a very special and powerful gift."

The rest of them snapped their heads in my direction with a mixture of emotions on their beautiful faces.

"She what?!" Alice whisper-yelled.

"Alice…" she nodded in confirmation "When you talked to me I had a vision. So I'm guessing that's your power. When Edward talked to me I heard thoughts, which I now know is his power."

"That's incredible..." She was also stunned 'I wonder if you can get Jasper's and Bella's too?"

"Hi," Jasper said.

Realizing what he was doing I said "Hey." Everyone's emotions were crystal clear now. "Holy crap! This is giving me a headache!" Jaspers emotions were sympathetic.

"I feel for ya! It is so annoying! And you have three powers in your head at once" Jasper's outburst was funny to watch.

"Bella." I said. She gave me an encouraging smile.

"Mallory my power is so subtle that you won't feel any different." And I didn't. But Edward gave a heavy sigh!

"Not another one." He said with a whiney voice.

"Hm?"

"I can't hear you anymore. That's Bella's power."

"Ohhhh," I said.

"We need to talk to Carlisle about her." Alice finally spoke, standing up. "Come on Mallory."

Confused, I stood and grabbed my bag. "I'll follow your car."

"Ok we are in a black Volvo and a red Mercedes." Edward said grabbing his keys out of his pocket while the one named Stephan did the same.

"K, I'm in a red Ferrari." They al looked at me for a minute with a stunned expression and then just shook their heads and walked to the parking lot. I guess I was skipping school today. Not that it even mattered. I just still had to go and get Hayden from daycare after I got done with meeting this Carlisle person. My daughter was still top priority, super human powers or not.

AN: So how was it? Is her power ok with everyone. Shocked my the daughter thing? I will have her explain later on. Maybe with the family today maybe with Emmett later. Oh and Emmett is going to be in the next chapter! I promise! I was tired of writing without him so I've already planned what is going to happen I've just got to tpe it up and get more reviews... *cough, cough* you! *cough, cough* Lol. Maybe I'll update later tonight, maybe monday. Idk but thats all folks! thanks for reading!  
Peace!  
~Warped09


	3. Pull

**AN: Ok sorry for the delay. I have to be careful with the time I spend on the computer but you don't care so on with the story! This chapter is dedicated to kiki-twilighter-ever and eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS! Thanks for the wonderful comments!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the twilight phenomanon.**

Chapter 3

Emmett's PoV (Cuz we all love the big teddy bear!)

I had to go home. Plain and simple. Something was pushing me there. Maybe I missed my family? No that's not it. It was a strange yearning feeling. Weird.

So I cut my hunting trip short. I was completely full and was positive I wouldn't kill any humans if I went to school tomorrow.

Running back to my jeep, I felt a strange urgency; a pull. So slammed my door and took of full speed ahead. I was only a thirty minute drive from the house at my top speed.

* * *

Pulling up to our long driveway I smelt human. It was a very strong, mouthwatering smell but not irresistible. What was a human doing the Cullen household? We were all "mythical" creatures. Vampires, a human/vampire hybrid, and a werewolf!

My curiosity taking over, I ran human speed into the house, which opened to a massive living room. It was there, lying on the couch, that I saw her. She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She had no flaws whatsoever. It was like she was one of my kind, if it weren't for the fact that she was laying peacefully asleep on my family's sofa.

Just then my little sister danced through the room. Alice didn't even look at me as she walked through the French doors to Carlisle's study. The only acknowledgement of my presence she gave was the one word that hung in the air like a ghost of here presence was, "Emmett."

I decided to go follow her to get to the bottom of this, but after a few steps away from this beautiful girl that strange pull flared again. Only this time stronger. I couldn't find the strength to move away from her, and that fact irritated me. Lucky enough for me though, I didn't have to.

At that moment her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the most vivid green eyes I've ever seen. She didn't seem startled to see me hovering over her.

"Hello, you must be Emmett," her voice was enchanting. Not too high and not too low.

"Yes, I am. Sadly enough I have no idea who you are."

"Mallory. Pleasure. Although your emotions are quite strong. Its giving me a headache."

"You just need to relax, Mallory. Try not to overwork your brain." Carlisle said suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Arg!" she _tried _to suppress a cry in pain. Why is she hurt? No one touched her.

Carlisle put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's just the future that hurts so bad it's almost unbearable, Carlisle."

"Okay, someone explain please."

"Mallory is a part of an ancient prophecy," Carlisle said off-handedly.

**AN: Sorry its short but I couldn't type much more than that tonight! I will give you another chapter today or tomorrow if I get 2 more reviews! All I need is a "good" or "bad" Nut I do love the others I've gotten! Thanks for the reviewers I've gotten so far!  
Peace!  
~Warped09**


	4. Prophecy With A Twist

**AN: Ok thanks for the reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to… Mal42, ****SeCrEt AgEnT mArIsSa, twilightflavoredMMs, and Leader of Lost Destinies! Thanks for taking time to review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight, but I do own Mallory (the character)!**

Chapter 4

Mallory's PoV

Emmett's mouth dropped open with his shock. I was only partially aware of this, for the most part my thought process was painfully aware of all the powers in my head. There was a sharp jab at my brain as I entered another vision.

_Carlisle picked me up and carried me into his office. I sighed with relief. Whenever on of them touched me it was easier to think. It was as if I could think 12 thinks at one time. Everything became very clear. My vision was pure as if my eyesight was improved by 100%, my hearing ranged out miles and miles, and I felt stronger than steel._

_As Carlisle set me down and withdrew his hands My head instantly began to throb and felt as if it'd burst. I layed my hand on his bicep again and the pain went away. Odd. He gave me a questioning look so I decided to speak. _

_"Whenever I touch you my head doesn't hurt anymore and my sight, hearing, and strength feel better than ever!"_

_"Hmmm… Amazing! It would seem that whenever you touch a vampire, you take on the characteristics of a vampire."_

_-End vision-_

I gasped back into reality. That's amazing.

"What did you see, Mallory?" Carlisle asked while picking me up, just as he had in my vision.

Laying my hand on his arm everything went the same.

"Whenever I touch you my head doesn't hurt anymore and my sight, hearing, and strength feel better than ever!"

"Hmmm… Amazing! It would seem that whenever you touch a vampire, you take on the characteristics of a vampire."

"That's what I saw."

"Ok what is with this? Super-human?" Emmett asked disbelievingly.

"Well, when I was living with the Volturi they told me of a prophecy that one of their seers saw a human that would one day rule the vampire world. She would be above even Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the entire guard. They would just be her followers once she was changed and had all her powers. Aro was exited yet upset because he wouldn't be the leader but is positive he wants her once she is ready.

"Once she has taken over she will change most rules and the world, or vampire world, will be at peace. She will also be the prettiest, strongest, fastest, and most gifted of our kind ever." Once Carlisle had finished I felt like I should faint of gasp or freak out in some way, but I didn't.

It felt natural and right. I was going to rule and entire species, become the prettiest and most powerful person in the world ever, and I had to raise a little baby girl and teach her to go potty in the toilet, all before I graduate high school! So much for being an average teenager.

There were 'Whoa's and 'Awesome's and 'Freaking amazing's being said around me.

"Well that's… a lot." I said while everyone looked at me as if they should bow or something. "But guys I really got to get going if I'm going to make it to pick up Hayden at daycare."

"Who's Hayden?" Emmett asked.

This was the first time I had looked at him full on. He was… the hottest man alive in my opinion. I felt the strangest urge to reach out, grasp his hand, and never let go, and I was sure I could. His emotions were clear and very sweet; love and longing, as I'm sure mine were the same. Now I've never believed in ""love at first sight" But I am cure it felt a little something like this. I had just met this guy and I was already willing to take a bullet for him… not that'd I'd have to because he looked to be the strongest man on earth. Man, was he huge! He smiled at me waiting for my answer. My hand still on Carlisle, I was sure it had only taken a few seconds for my gawking at him.

"Ok I'm just going to tell you guys because I'm sure will be seeing a lot of each other so… Hayden is my two year old daughter."

Everyone was staring at me like, astonishment the main emotion in the room.

"How old are you, Mallory?" Esme asked calmly.

"18 now." I said sheepishly.

"Alice just clapped her hands and started bouncing up and down. "Yay! She'll be like a baby doll that I can dress up! This is so exciting! Jasper aint this exciting?!" Jasper put his hands on Alice's shoulders trying to calm her down. But with his power he was getting just as excited as Alice. Well maybe not _that_ excited because gaining her level of happy took training.

"I know, darlin', I know! She is going to be loads of fun to have around!"

I just laughed and mumbled "They took that better than expected…"

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, as well as everyone else's, but his was the one I payed most attention to. He noticed me looking at him and gave me a wide grin.

"So glad to meet you." He said stinking his hand out in front of him.

I swiftly lifted my hand off of Carlisle's arm and placed my hand in his. The second my skin met his a shock ran up my arm and his as well and his head filled with the many powers already in mine. But was most strange was that, it was like there was a cable connecting our brains that we could communicate through our thoughts.

Emmett's eyes got as wide as dishes. "What the hell?"

Carlisle glanced between Emmett and I, then at our clasped hands. "Did I forget to mention that Mallory's power get shared with her true mate?"

"You'd think you wouldn't have forgotten something like that!"

**AN; So what'd ya think?! I was shocked myself, and I right the story! Lol! Ok well PLEASE review and I'll update sooner! I don't care if you've already reviewed jus say what you thought about this chapter. Also, If you haven't been there recently, my profile contains pictures of Mallory, Hayden , Madyson, and many other things. Plus I will probably put a chapter spoiler up soon. Ok that's all for now but I would love to hear you thought!**

**Peace!**

**~Warped09**


	5. Every Action to Reactions

**AN: Here ya go! Read the bottom authors note for update info! Oh and Thanx to Mal42, TwilightflavoredMMs, and Leader of Lost Destinies for reviewing again! Join them on my dedication list!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, sadly I don't own Twilight! If I did I'd probably be blowing the mega bucks I'm earning for that dream!**

Chapter 5

Mallory's PoV

"Mate?" I asked after a long silence.

"It's the "other half" of you soul so to speak. Us vampires feel love for our significant other extremely stronger than humans. That pull your feeling, Emmett, is your bond. Since its fresh it is quite overbearing." Edward explained.

Wow… so I was bonded for eternity to this man I met about 30 minutes ago?! This is defiantly making my day into a dreamlike quality!

**Well that would make sense. I mean how often do you have fate choose someone for you too fall in love with and they automatically love you back?**Emmett thought to me. I forgot our minds were linked now. Going to have to watch my thought now! Great…

He chuckled and pulled me to his side. As if on auto-pilot I wound my arm around his large waist. Everyone had curious expressions on their faces.

"What?" It was weird. Like they were expecting something.

'They took that rather well wouldn't you say?" Jake asked, turning to Jasper.

"Too well…"

"Well it's hardly the craziest thing you've told me today so why fight it? I'd much rather give in. I mean he is gorgeous."

"Ditto!" Emmett boomed, grinning ear-to-ear. His arm that was around my shoulder tightened considerably, but seeing as I was touching him I didn't feel it.

"That was quick." Bella mumbled quietly.

Edward laughed, "Well they are the prophecy couple."

I laughed which caused a chain reaction. First Emmett growled and enclosed me in his arms protectively. I placed my hand delicately on his cheek because he was facing me now, glaring at Stephan.

**Stephan was thinking about how pretty you are**_**, **_he thought to me, **but you are MINE and you are way more than pretty.**

**Your so sweet**smiling at him he just starred into my eyes as if in a daze.

Someone faked a gagging noise. I turned to see Nessie hitting on Jake the back of the head so I suspected him. Emmett agreed.

"Okay guys now I really need to go! I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

When I stepped away from Emmett I was painfully reminded why I was touching at least one vampire at a time. Like a magnet, I jumped right back into his embrace. He Chuckled briefly but welcomed me with open arms, literally.

"Headache?" Emmett asked.

I nodded into his chest.

"Well then I'll just have to go with you." He sounded very pleased by the idea.

"Fine by me. You guys don't mind if I steal him for a while, do you?"

"We would actually be very grateful if you did." Jasper said throwing a teasing smile at glaring Emmett.

Quickly the entire room was empty except for Emmett and I.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure am ma'am."

I took his hand and led him out the back patio to where they had me park my ccar. He gapped at it, then me.

"That's yours?"

"Yep, that's one of car babies."

"One? You have more?"

"Tons more. I'll show you sometime. Come one get in!"

He did so quite willingly and took off. He chuckled and thought to me, **Yes! My mate drives fast!**

**Wait till you get to ride my Lambo!**

After a few minutes I pulled into the daycare parking lot, parked, and turned off the car.

"You coming in or waiting here?"

"I'll come, if that's ok. You might get too caught up in your powers and run into something. Remember?"

"Oh right. Glad you remember that."

As we walked into the building hand-in hand I noticed Hayden immediately. She soon turned from her play dough toward me and ran to wrap her arms around my legs.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweets!" Picking her up with one arm was like picking up a feather for a human considering I was still holding Emmett's hand.

When Hayden looked at him a huge smile lit up her face. "Hi, I Haden! You new daddy!" she looked pointedly at our hands. This was a statement not a question.

I looked at Emmett's face to see his reaction. He looked flattered.

"I sure can be!"

I laughed. I guess that would some along with him being my mate and all. Hayden shifted in my arms and reached for Emmett squealing. One of the ladies looked up and noticed Emmett holding Hayden in one arm and my hand in his other. To my surprise I let out an inaudible growl to human ears to her thoughts of Emmett. He squeezed my hand which relaxed me for the moment.

**AN: Ok well sorry it had to end that way but I have to go on an emergency trip because my grandpa had a stroke so I wanted to update before that. Next chapter will have the interaction with this daycare lady and soo personal Emmett and Mallory time so stay tuned! Review please it might cheer me up from this crappy week I'm having! **

**Peace!**

**~Warped09**


	6. Newfound Mates

AN: READ BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE AFTER YOUR DONE!!!!  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight or the canon characters. Although I do own Mallory, Hayden, Stephen, and Madyson!

Chapter 6

Emmett's PoV (excited?)

I could tell Mallory was not happy that this girl was coming over here to _try _and flirt with me. Gag!

**I wonder if he is single. Although he is holding **_**Mallory's **_**hand, but she looks like a slut to me to me so maybe it's a one time thing!**

This thought brought a deep growl to build in my throat. Mallory placed her free had on my check to remind me to keep my cool, even though she was severely pissed.

**Go with it** was her last thought before the daycare girl reached us.

"Hello Mallory, who is this? That brother of yours I assume."

"No Miss A! He daddy!" Hayden piped in.

"Your father?" 'Miss A' stuttered out.

I grinned.

"And my husband." Mallory quickly snuck me a wink.

"I wasn't aware you were married ma'am."

"What a shame because we were such great friends." Sarcasm saturated her voice. It made me chuckle which brought the girl's attention right back to me. I figured I'd put on a show while we were at it.

"Yes, I am Mallory's husband and quite proud of that fact considering I'm madly in love with her!"

"Oh I love you too Emmett, dear! You're my world!" she replied over-dramatically.

The girl just walked away in a huff leaving Mallory and I laughing and Hayden very confused.

"What's her probwem?" Man Hayden was smart for her age. Mallory nodded to my thoughts.

"That was just too good. Come on lets go. We have to walks home."

"Why?" That car is amazing, why walk?

"Cuz mommy browt wong caw." (AN: "cuz mommy brought the wrong car." If you don't speak toddler.) Hayden explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see. Well do you want to walk or shall I carry you?"

"Cawwy." (AN: "Carry." Just to be safe, though you probably figured that out.) She locked her arms around my neck in a chokehold for a human. I could have easily broken it, but she was going to be my "daughter" so I figured this could be bonding time.

"Ok let's get going." Mallory said tugging my hand.

"What about the car?"

"We'll come get it later."

- - - - -

Wow was the only word that came to mind. Mallory's house was amazing. I mean the houses I've had were always nice, but Mallory's was spectacular. Just the outside alone. The inside was just as awesome, if not more! She had a room for anything and everything. I could get used to hanging around here.

"Hayden, Nap time." Mallory said.

"See ya later daddy." She said sleepily.

"Shouldn't the daycare make her nap?" I asked quietly to Mallory as Hayden disappeared slowly up the grand staircase.

"They should but they don't. Come on lets go to my room."

She tugged me forward to what I assumed were the double door entrance to her room. The door alone was intimidating. When she pushed open one of the doors with her freehand, it revealed a very modern room. Its main and practically only colors were red, white, and black. She had a huge bed and TV stand in a separate area off to the side with a couch that she was pulling me to. She plopped down on the white couch and patted the place next to her. That just wouldn't do. I sat where she directed but pulled her onto my lap.

She just sighed in content and layed her head on my shoulder. It felt very much like it belonged there. I could _definitely _get used to this.

"So tell me about yourself." She said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with something easy to start. What's your favorite color?"

"Red," I answered unthinkingly as I played with her hair. The plus was that it looked great on her.

"Well obviously mine the same for me." She laughed indicating to her shirt and room. "Okay your turn."

"Are the eyes real? And the hair color?"

"Actually yes. Completely so. Weird huh?"

"Not weird just… different. Okay go (AN: Like the band! HAHA! OK its not that funny…) again."

"What's your human birthday?" She asked into my chest. Mindlessly, I wrapped my arms around her back. Things with her were so natural. Not forced like with Rosalie.

"My birthday is September 13th."

"She pulled back and stared me in the eyes. "You're kidding."

"No…"

"That is so strange, mines the same."

"Well like Edward said, we are a legendary couple." I grinned at the fact that she had already laid her head back on my shoulder before I was done talking.

"True… your turn."

It went like this for 30 minutes. Her just being in my lap and me with my arms around her playing with her hair occasionally. I didn't have to worry about breaking her because she was perfect for me. Meaning, when I touched her she was instantly as strong as me.

Her questions were always easy. I think she started with the easy ones and made them harder as she went along because eventually, she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and Rosalie? I mean Alice told me the basic 'you used to be together but she left you' but why did she leave?" she seemed oddly intrigued.

"She went out hunting one night without me and ran into Stephen. They just clicked kind of like you and me. She ran off with him for a few weeks giving me one phone call and came back for me to sign some divorce papers. It took a lot of persuasion from the rest of the family to keep me from killing the both of them and/or tear up the papers. Eventually I allowed Carlisle to let them move in with us. But you know what? I'm glad it happened."

"And why is that?" she asked, looking up at me with obvious curiosity.

"Because apparently, I've got bigger and better things set up for me.

She grinned up at me and breathed, "Absolutely."

I leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted when the second door opened revealing little Hayden with her blanket and a pacifier in her mouth. She came over to where we were sitting and snuggled into my side. "I scared."

"What's got you scared?" I asked. I wasn't used to the whole having-a-child thing so I wasn't sure how this was supposed to go down.

"Vampiwe wants to kiww mommy cuz she speciaw."

(AN: I was half tempted to stop here but I was really bored in math class soooo)

Mallory's eyes widened and look at me 'How does she know' she mouthed.

"I saw Caius's destiny. Good news though. He don't win." She said in a much wiser voice than a toddler.

"Destiny?"

"Alice told me I speciaw like her."

"Yes. Cullen. She knows you daddy."

When had Alice met Hayden? She is three years old for crying out loud! She hasn't really had a lot of free time on her hands to hunt down Alice, What did she do?

My phone started to ring 'Glamorous' which Alice so kindly chose for her ringtone on my phone.

"What's going on?!" I growled into the phone.

"Well about a month ago when Carlisle decided to move us here, I saw Hayden and who I now know as Mallory at the mall. When I saw Hayden she reminded me of on of my visions a long time ago, when I walked over to her Mallory wasn't looking. She smiled at me and said 'Alice', which proved that she was the girl in my vision because that girl can see destinies."

Mallory heard everything and took the phone from me. "Can you and Carlisle come over here please, like now?! Great." She closed the phone and handed it back to me. "They are already on their way with Jasper."

Not 30 seconds later they flew into the room. "Nice house!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Explain." Was her only reply.

"Okay well a long time ago I had a vision, one of my first as a vampire. It was me and Hayden sitting in the Volturi castle trying to figure something out with both our powers combine. It was so clear that it was going to happen no matter what."

What's the difference between your power and hers?" I asked. Hayden was starting to daze off at a wall.

"Alice see's the future, what might happen with different decisions. Hayden see's what people are destined to do. Hers are completely accurate and don't usually change." Carlisle explained plainly.

"What are you seeing Hay-Hay?" Alice asked kneeling down in front of her.

Hayden giggled and came back to the present. "Feewix."

"Really. He excited to see you?"

"Vewy."

"Good, I'm glad," Alice said.

"Wow." Mallory said obviously from Hayden and Alice's thoughts.

Felix Volturi… was Hayden's mate.

**An: So what are your thoughts? I had a hard time choosing if her mate would be Felix or Marcus but I guess Felix is more nice and cool. Marcus is too depressing. If anyone thinks it should be the other way just say so in your review and I'll go back and fix it. **_**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_** Oh and thanks to everyone who subscribed and for inquiring minds, my grandpa is doing ok. He is partially paralyzed in his right hand and he hasn't been able to move his right leg but things are progressing. So that's it. Chapter 7 is partially written I've just got to type up the rest! **

**Peace!**

**Warped09**


	7. First Day of School

**AN: In response to pizzia girl, I am not sure exactly what your saying. If the question is if Mallory and Hayden are not vampires, they are just very powerful humans. Mallory is more powerful than Hayden though. Ummmm yeah that's it. Sorry it took this long.**

**Dedicated to:** MrsBacobJlack **her story 'Red Eyes Are My Destiny' is amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything involving Twilight.**

Chapter 7

Mallory's PoV

I woke up to a rainy day and a loud clap of thunder. It just startled me a little bit but it was enough to get me up and out of bed. Last night, after Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice left it was dinner time for Hayden. I wasn't really hungry until Emmett insisted he let go of my hand so I could eat. It was the same at bedtime. He didn't want to leave me and I didn't want him to leaving so he ended up in the game room playing the newest PS6 that wouldn't be out for another year. He wasn't completely excited, but was pretty psyched.

I walked down a few halls to the door to my game room. It was cracked open so I peaked in at him. He was playing one of my new racing games that I bought last week from one of my parents' friends. Judging by his thought he wasn't aware of my presence. I crept in holding my breath but he was so engrossed in the game he wouldn't have even noticed.

Once I was a foot behind him I attacked his neck. He didn't even flinch. He just hit the pause button and turned toward me.

"Hey, you're up."

"Yeah. Ready for your first day? I do believe that Alice got your schedule to match mine entirely."

"Nice, I'm pumped. You want to play for a little while?"

"Later I got to go get ready. Alice put of your stuff in the room downstairs. Its back behind the living room I showed you."

Yesterday, before they left, Alice had insisted one a tour, so now they knew where everything was.

- - - - -

After feeding and dropping off Hayden, Emmett and I made our way to school in my Porsche.

Emmett was more than impressed with the huge garage behind the main house full of all my precious cars. He begged to let him drive my Bentley after school and, of course, I gave in.

Once we reached the school parking lot it was practically overflowing with emotions of excitement. Most thoughts were about the assembly before we started classes that no one knew the topic of. Personally, I was just happy I'd probably miss most of 1st period. It was always boringsome and all the guys in the class had a bet going about who could get me in bed first. Classy, huh? Lucky for me Emmett was definitely big enough to intimidate everyone. Emmett was jabbering about how nice this car rides and automatically took my hand without thinking. That drew a lot of attention it felt like all activity had come to a yielding, even passing by. Emmett didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't care.

Now all thoughts revolved around me being a slut and such since most had been around when I was pregnant with Hayden. Yeah, biggest scandal of the schools entire existence. Emmett cut off and began to growl. Probably tuned into someone's thoughts on accident.

"Its okay," I soothed, "we know the truth. That's what counts, right?"

He grumbled something about 'kids these days can't keep their perverted brains from assuming the worst' or something along those lines. "lets go get my schedule and go to the auditorium." He said after he had finished his personal rant.

"Okay," I said trying to make it sound like I was excited. It was almost believable, but Emmett knew better.

"It's going to be great. We'll be together all day."

That fact cheered me substantially.

After getting Emmett's schedule we now sat in the school's crowded gym/impromptu auditorium. Mr. Shakles, our school principal, stepped up to the podium, and began giving a very winded announcement then passed the mike to Shannon Brakey, student body president.

"Hey, hey everyone! You guys having a good school year?" she shouted in an all too perky voice.

In all reality Shannon was your typical popular girl. She frowned down upon all the misfits and anyone basically that was out of her social circle. The funny thing was though, she did anything to be my friend. She even died her hair black for a while but she changed it once she saw I wasn't really becoming best friends with her. I mean come on. How shallow can she get? But I guess every school has that kind of girl.

Emmett was still holding my hand so my head didn't hurt but I could still hear the thoughts of everyone around us. Everyone's thoughts were boring so I tuned into Emmett's.

**Ok there is more to this chapter when I wrote it down but this was all I could get in today. I PROMISE that the second half of this chapter will be up tomorrow and chapter nine will be up Tuesday. These next few chapters will be fluff and setting up the plot. I decided I would tone down the excitement for a while considering it seems like every chapter I post has a twist! Ok that's all! I love all the people who alerted and reviewed so I'll show it by posting a lot this week! 3**

**Peace!**

**~Warped09**


	8. Let the Games Begin

**AN: Ok as promised I am updating like I said… I will warn you though, this one aint long either! But I will most .likely put a much longer one up tomorrow. And, glad your happy MsBacobJlack! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I am not Stephanie Myers because then I'd be loaded and wouldn't be typing this story!**

Chapter 8

Still Mallory's PoV

(Emmett's thoughts) _Being with Mallory is so much easier than with Rosalie. She didn't even let me hold her hand in public unless she was trying to make someone jealous._

Rosalie hadn't really talked to me since I met the Cullen's yesterday but from what I've heard from Emmett and a few other minds, she wasn't very nice before Stephen. Well, as long as we are going to be together forever I might as well out shine Rose!

I leaned over on the bleacher and layed my head on his shoulder. He seemed a little surprised but eagerly let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. I did the same so it was like a big bear hug.

I laughed quietly to myself. "Bear" fit Emmett so well. I decided I'd tune back in to the assembly.

"We are throwing the fifth annual school end of the year ball!" There was cheering from the crowd and squeals from the cheer squad.

It was only a month until graduation, so two weeks away from this "ball". They did it every year for the juniors and seniors. It wasn't that I wasn't excited or anything, it was just that I didn't see the point of announcing this in a grand assembly. Probably just an excuse to get out of classes.

"We need nominees for the king and queen so any ideas for one just need to be written down and put in the box in the main office. The 3 with the most votes get to compete in the final vote next week. That's it… it's all very simple. I know you'll choose the best for this school."

Emmett and I got up and walked toward his family with his arm now over my shoulder for convenience.

"Hello, everyone."

There was a chorus of 'hi's and we all headed for the last half of first period.

- - - - -

By lunchtime Emmett had growled a total of 4 times. Once he literally tried to rip the guy's head off but I got him calmed, with help from Jasper and my powers combined. I, on the other hand, only growled twice, quite a good accomplishment if I do say so myself. He found each time I did amusing and taunted me a little further but knew when to stop. Once it was at Rosalie, which I apologized for profusely. She forgave mo of course but Emmett wouldn't let me forget it.

"You are so jealous, you want to kiss me, and… show you like me!" **(Like in Miss Congeniality t he movie) **

"Yeah, yeah sit down."

We had joined a table with his family who were watching us, entertained. Some of them let out a chuckle or two.

"you sound like an old married couple already." Edward said as Emmett sat in the seat next to him.

"That's because she is already starting to fall madly in love with me," Emmett stated matter-of-factly. A brilliant idea popped into my head as revenge. Alice giggled and tapped her head to remind me I needed to remain in contact with a vamp. She willingly volunteered.

"Starting? Who said that I wasn't already deeply and passionately in love with you, Em?" I leaned into him seductively getting the exact response I wanted. A stunned Emmett. I quickly got up and grabbed Alice's arm and walked into the hall, leaving a stunned, lust-filled Emmett and a laughing family. Once Alice and I were out of hearing range we couldn't contain our laughter anymore.

Emmett looked like he was going to attack you right then and there. You sure know how to dazzle 'em Mal!"

"What can I say? He deserved it.!"

"Come on. Lets go back and make sure he is still breathing."

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Not cool." He said breathlessly.

"You should have just let the Rosalie thing go."

"You do know this means war, right?"

"It's true, you brought this upon yourself." Edward said as he got up with his wife and daughter, turning to walk away.

"Bring it." I whispered into his ear and went to sit by Alice. I wasn't exactly sure what I had gotten myself into but I was sure it would be a fun game.

**AN: Ok seriously, I need more reviews! I don't care if they are long or short just put them up! They make me happy! Sorry it took so long to post. Busy life, you know how that gets. But anyway… REVIEW!**

**Peace!**

**~Warped09**


	9. AuthorsNoteSorry

Author's Note (sorry)

Hey guys!!!!! Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy with moving! Yeah I'm moving. But no worries I'll still try to keep up with the story.

Now I have an issue to discuss. No one has reviewed in ages!!!!! :( now if I promise to update more will more of you review? Sounds fair to me! Flames are accepted but it always makes me happy to hear good things!

Also, I wanna hear some story recommendations! I'm losing things to read so yeah! And a CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!! I read this story a while back and this is what it was like:

The story is taking place in the olden day somewhere like Chicago or something. Bella's mom died and she goes to live with here dad. But here dad sends her to boarding school where she meets Edward and his family and she notices something different about them.

Sorry I don't remember more but that's it. So if you know what it is PM me or email or review or something!  
Peace!  
~Warped09

P.S. Could someone please explain to me what a beta is and how it works


End file.
